Padre e Hijo
by Onmyuji
Summary: Tamaki está a cargo de su pequeño hijo Isao, mientras mamá no está. ¿Será tan fácil como cree o morirá en el intento? Segundo Oneshot.
1. Padre e Hijo

**Disclaimer:** _Ouran Kôkô Hosutobu_ (acka, _Ouran High School Host Club_), pertenece intelectualmente a _Bisuko Hatori_ (acka, _Bisco Hatori_). Los personajes de su tan popular serie sólo los estoy utilizando como medio de entretenimiento en mis FanFicion, por lo que no me están pagando por hacer esto.

_Advertencia:_

_¡Definitivamente creo que NUNCA podré representar con total fidelidad la personalidad de Tamaki! He puesto mi esfuerzo en ello, pero no creo que lo haya hecho en su totalidad. En fin, son ustedes quienes deciden si esto quedó bien o no._

_Agradeceré mucho si me dejan un review. ¡Enserio!_

**Padre e Hijo**

**Oneshot, Inédito y Capítulo Único**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

El pequeño rubio abrió sus enormes ojos azules y un puchero se asomó en su cara. Estaba solo en medio de una enorme habitación con decorados delicados y piezas de arte en vista muy frágiles y costosas. Movió su cabeza lo poco que pudo y, dándose vuelta para buscar señales de vida de algún adulto, descubrió que se encontraba rotundamente solo.

Se paró con sus piecitos muy apenas sobre el costoso sofá y se detuvo del respaldar para evitar caer, pues no en vano apenas aprendía a sostenerse sobre su propio cuerpo. Una vez ahí dio otra vuelta a la sala con la mirada, esperando encontrar señales de algún adulto. Pero al no ver a nadie, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, esta vez sin puchero en la cara, sino más bien con una mirada descontenta.

_Papa_ lo había dejado solo... Y sin un solo juguete con cual entretenerse. Ni siquiera a _Kuma-chan_ para consolarlo en la soledad de esa **E**norme pieza.

Tenía apenas un año y _papa_ no sabía que era peligroso dejarlo solo en la sala de estar... Llena de artefactos costosos dignos de su abuelo Ranka que cada tanto venía a consentirlo y a jugar con él.

Mas para colmo de males, _maman_ no estaba para consolarlo y alzarlo en brazos y llevarlo a ver hacia el enorme ventanal de aquella pieza para ver los jardines. Estaba solo y él solo no podía bajar de ese sofá **T**an alto. Podría accidentarse.

Aunque quisiera, tampoco alcanzaba el ventanal para ver por él...

Y entonces, en ese momento de rotunda soledad, rompió en llanto.

Y justo como si esa fuese la alarma que indica algún robo o hubiese sido llanto mágico; la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre tras ello. Consecuentemente, le alzó en brazos y le vio con una muy retorcida sonrisa que sólo lo asustó más.

"¡Hora hora, Isa-chan! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te he dejado apenas y ya comenzaste a llorar?" Preguntó una enternecida voz mientras veía al pequeño rubio llorar a pleno pulmón. El pequeño continuó su llanto ensordecidamente, apenas queriendo ver a quién le hablaba. "¡Hora! ¡Isa-chan!" Sonrió su padre mientras lo alzaba hacia el techo, mientras le pequeño le veía con cara de pena y un puchero enorme.

"¡_Maman_!" Chilló el bebé mientras gimoteaba y movía sus brazos desesperadamente. Parecía cansado, asustado y confundido. Tamaki lo sostuvo entre sus brazos en la misma posición unos cuantos segundos mientras en su mirada se vislumbraba la preocupación. Tanto su esposa como la vieja Shima le habían advertido que cuidar del pequeño Isao no era cosa fácil, sobre todo cuando era tan apegado a su mamá.

Prueba de ello era que su primera palabra hubo sido _maman_, ya que demás estaba mencionar que cierto rubio francés se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle francés a su pequeño de tan solo un año.

Aunque en un principio no lo quiso admitir, ahora sí que se preocupaba por no saber que tenía su pobre bebé. No sabía si tenía hambre, se había ensuciado, si le dolía o le molestaba algo o si necesitaba algo. Y eran esas demasiadas preguntas para un padre primerizo como él.

Lo había visto muchas veces compartir con su esposa, quien por lo regular lo sacaba al jardín o lo asomaba por la ventana de su alcoba para que admirase el paisaje desde otra perspectiva.

"¡_Maman_!" Chilló Isao desconsolado mientras extendía sus bracitos en dirección a su padre, rogando que este le tomando en brazos y le reconfortara.

"¡Seguro necesitas un buen cambio!" Gritó Tamaki muy apenas, como si hubiese echo un enorme descubrimiento. Isao calló tras haberle escuchado y le vio atentamente. Su papá era notoriamente excéntrico... Y definitivamente NO sabía que era lo que el realmente necesitaba.

"¡Kuma-chan!" Gritó el pequeño mientras se calmaba y le sonreía a su padre, estirando los bracitos hacia él y dejando ver los escasos cuatro dientes que tenía apenas; todo esto en un intento de que su papá comprendiera qué quería. Tamaki lo vio, casi llorando de la felicidad mientras aferraba a su hijo contra sí y daba un par de volteretas en la habitación, feliz de por fin haber comprendido una de las necesidades de su pequeño crío.

Pero como Tamaki no estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar bailando en aquella pequeña estancia, lo primero que hizo fue chocar con un costoso jarrón persa, el cual, tras tratar de detener lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo con un más que aterrado Isao en sus brazos.

Sí, sí. El jarrón había sido salvado. Pero a qué precio: El inminente terror del pequeño bebé.

Para enmendar su error (sobre todo tras reincorporarse y ver a su hijo con los ojos más abiertos que un plato y un puchero enorme); Tamaki salió de la estancia encaminándose tranquilo hacia la pieza de su hijo, meciéndolo suavemente para pasarle el susto. Y prometió que, en cuanto tuviera a Kuma-chan en su poder, lo llevaría a comer helado...

-

"¡Kuma-chan!" Gritó el pequeño por enésima vez, totalmente feliz y emocionado en su asiento para bebé en el asiento del copiloto del lujoso auto azul que su _papa_ conducía; abrazando fieramente a un pequeño oso de peluche. Tamaki lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y se sonrió.

Isao-chan era toda una monada y, muy a pesar de que físicamente era idéntico a él (por no catalogarlo en cualidad de clon perfecto de su padre); también había heredado esa terquedad de su madre. Era toda una dulzura durmiendo y ni qué decir que era su pequeño prodigio. Tanto él como su mamá lo adoraban y era lo más importante para ellos.

Una vez que aparcó y descendió del auto se volvió para sacar a su inquieto hijo de la asiento para bebés, escucho un sinfín de suspiros y gritillos cursis provenientes de la heladería. ¡Aaah! Claro, típico de él hacer que todas las damas cayeran suspirantes y rendidas a sus pies...

¡Bueno! Había que retribuirle el mérito a Isao más que todo.

Y es que no era por nada, pero apenas lo vieron ingresar en la heladería y comprarle un helado a completo antojo a su pequeño hijo; todas las mujeres ahí dentro casi se derriten de la emoción de ver a un padre tan cariñoso y obligado.

Tantos y tan variados eran los comentarios acerca de su persona que no pudieron evitar que el ego del _Host King_ se inflara tanto como globo aerostático. Y fue tanto así que se encerró en su cine mental por escasos 10 segundos...

... Hasta que pasó lo que tenía qué.

"_**¡MAMAN!**_" Chilló Isao enojado y molesto, con un grito terriblemente ensordecedor, despertando intempestivamente a Tamaki, quien aturdido revisó que a su hijo no le hubiese ocurrido nada ante su repentina ausencia mental.

¿Qué era lo que había ocasionado el llanto de Isao?

Un delicioso helado de crema tirado en el suelo... Y al ver la barquilla solitaria y sin ni un ápice de helado en las manitas del pequeño... Era más que obvio de que se trataba aquello...

Mucho le había costado ver a su pequeño hijo llorando inconsolable. Se vio en la obligación de comprar la heladería completa para el pequeño y luego de que Isao se calmó y disfrutó del helado, de todo el azúcar que pudiera pudrir su apenas presente dentadura y la compañía de las clientas frecuentes del lugar... Compañía que el pequeño disfrutó de lo más lindo...

Tamaki se sonrió de imaginarlo. ¡Tan pequeño era y ya tenía sus dotes de Host! Ya se sentía tan orgulloso de ese pequeño. Tanto así, que si su adorada esposa pudiera ver a Isao justo en ese momento... Seguro que no volvería a dejarlo a su cargo...

-

Haruhi respiró profundo en cuanto entró en la mansión. Varios de los sirvientes se acercaron en la plena disposición de ayudarle con los pocos paquetes que cargaba, mas ella, con su típica actitud de siempre, repuso con lo innecesario que aquello era. La vieja Shima apreció tras una de las sirvientas y se acercó a ella, quitándole una de las bolsas para ayudarle con ello.

"Nee... Shima-sama... ¿Dónde está Isao-chan?" Preguntó Haruhi con cortesía mientras se encaminaba junto a Shima a la sala principal. Hacía no mucho **SÍ** que le había parecido muy raro que no se oyeran sus lloriqueos pidiendo algo. Dentro de lo que cabía era toda una dulzura... Y su terrible adoración...

... ¡Pero otras era tan malcriado...! No se dio cuenta en qué momento fue, ni tampoco quién de los dos lo había mimado así; pero lo que sí era completamente seguro es que casi podía estar viendo en él una réplica miniatura exacta de las bromas de los gemelos Hitachiin.

"Bocchama salió con Tamaki-sama hace algunas horas. Tamaki-sama no dijo nada, pero Bocchama iba bastante contento. No creo que demoren mucho, puesto que esta cerca la hora de dormir de..." La vieja Shima aclaraba que no había señales de ambos rubios desde esa tarde cuando una vocecilla interrumpió a la ama de llaves con una inminente alegría.

"_**¡MAMAN!**_" Gritó una feliz vocecilla tras Haruhi, quien se volvió hacia su espalda para encontrar a los dos hombres de su vida bañados en... ¿Helado?

"¡Oh! ¿Dónde han estado?" Dijo viéndolos con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. "Habrá que bañar a Isao-chan antes de la hora de dormir... Etto... Y a Kuma-chan también..." Agregó mientras dejaba sus bolsas de las compras en el suelo para cargar con insistencia a su pequeño, quien estiraba sus bracitos con desesperación por que su mamá lo tomara en brazos. Hizo a un lado un pequeño Kuma-chan más sorteado y sucio de helado que diez tarros de helado juntos y luego le daba un amoroso beso a su esposo. "Parece que se han divertido mucho... ¿La pasaron bien?" Preguntó Haruhi mientras sentía que su bebé se acomodaba entre sus brazos para dormir.

"¡Creo que Isao heredó mis habilidades como Host después de todo!" Sonrió Tamaki muy ilusionado mientras las lágrimas de felicidad al más puro y bizarro estilo típico de él le llenaban las mejillas. "¡Soy el padre más feliz del mundo!" Chilló con emoción mientras que Haruhi sólo sonrió con nerviosismo justo cuando comenzaba alejarse de su esposo, quien fue lo suficientemente rápido como para tomarla de una mano y comenzar a bailar por ahí con toda la emoción del mundo... Mientras la senil ama de llaves le veía con reprobación... Y Haruhi buscaba huir de él antes que algo malo pasara...

"Tamaki... Tamaki..." Le llamó Haruhi en medio del excéntrico baile que realizaba su esposo, haciéndola repentinamente tropezar con uno de sus paquetes recién comprados, llevándose en el proceso no sólo a Tamaki, sino al pequeño Isao, los tres juntos cayeron fuertemente al suelo en una pantagruélica voltereta.

Tamaki, quien había caído casi encima de su esposa (habiendo evitado pertinentemente el aplastarla), se reincorporó tan pronto como pudo para ayudar a su esposa a levantarse tras quedar recostada en el suelo. Shima estaba no muy lejos de ahí, haciendo comentarios que buscaban reprender al joven Host King... Bastante muy atinadores.

"¿Estás bien Haruhita linda y hermosa?" Le preguntó Tamaki a su esposa en un hilillo pusilánime de voz mientras ella le veía con una típica mirada suya que decía _'Sólo esto te faltaba hacer'_, cuando notaron ambos que un pequeño bulto en brazos de la castaña temblaba como si sufriera de _delirium tremens_.

Isao tenía los ojos terriblemente abiertos y no paraba de temblar.

Estaba asustado.

"¿Isao-chan?"

Los nervios de un año de edad del pequeño bebé se alteraron por completo.

"**¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

_**¿Owari?**_

**Omake**

Entró en la gran mansión y observó si no había presencia alguna de la servidumbre que pudiese delatarlo frente a sus papás. Estaba todo oscuro y, a puras apariencias, parecía que todo mundo dormía.

De cualquier forma, como buen adolescente (y con unos buenos 16 años contados), se encaminó de puntillas hacia las escaleras de hall para evitar ser detectado por el ligero sueño de su madre... O los cines mentales de su padre.

No. ¡Él No Estaba Haciendo Nada Malo! ¡Se Había Quedado Hasta Tarde En El Instituto Practicando Para Su Recital De Piano Que Tendría Dentro De Dos Semanas!

"¿¡Por qué has llegado tan tarde!? ¡¿Sabes que no he dormido por esperar que aparezcas y llegas a las 3 de la mañana como si vinieras de una fiesta de plebeyos?! ¡De esas donde toman como si tuvieran 20 años y fuman y hacen tanto desorden como quieren! ¡Sabes que tienes prohibido asistir a fiestas como esas hasta que cumplas los 21...!" Una voz apareció desde las escaleras y empezó a hablar a diestra y siniestra como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

Isao abrió los ojos cuales platos mientras veía a su padre con notoria reprobación y luego suspiraba cansinamente.

"¡No! ¡Está mal que me hagas esos gestos! ¡Soy tu padre y ante todo...!"

"Otousama..." Respiró el cansado rubio de 16 años mientras veía a su padre al finalizar las escaleras bastante molesto y de brazos cruzados. "Es tarde. Vengo de mi práctica de piano. Okaasan puede despertar... Y estoy cansado..." Dijo mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras y colocaba una pesada mano sobre ellas.

Para Tamaki, eso obviamente era evasión de la autoridad paternal. Y eso no el agradaba mucho. "¡Si practicar querías pudiste haberlo hecho aquí mismo! ¡En casa!" Chilló el francés mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de esa absurda manera propia de él.

_Lágrimas de cocodrilo_. Era los pensamientos de Isao en ese momento.

"¡Pero Otousama! ¡Es imposible practicar para un recital tan importante para mí en esta casa...!" Repuso el rubio mientras su padre interrumpía con un fluido francés

"¡_Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes_!" Gritó Tamaki mientras Isao respiraba hondo y proseguía su subida por las escaleras.

"No estoy mintiéndote." Dijo Isao mientras le pasaba por un lado, justo cuando tiritaba de escalofríos y luego se encaminaba a paso rápido hacia su habitación, mientras Tamaki seguía gritando mil y un cosas en francés.

Él, que siempre procuraba evitar a su padre a toda costa... Y ahora se lo encontraba frente a frente. Se encogió de hombros justo antes de entrar a su pieza y tiritó de escalofríos. Parecía que le tenía una especie de miedo/trauma a su padre... ¡Y sin entender por qué!

Como fuera que fuese, su padre siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas... Y si esta vez no era la excepción... ¿Qué podría ser peor...?

"¡ISAO!" Gritó su padre desde el corredor haciendo que los nervios lo atosigaran unos segundos mientras sus ojos se dilataban gradualmente...

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

_**Owari.**_

**PS.** Por si acaso, lo que grita Tamaki en francés quiere decir "No quiero que me mientas". Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, agradeceré mucho un review nn. Me seguirán viendo por acá... Con más Ouran para ustedes.

Hasta entonces.

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	2. Padre e Hijo II

**Disclaimer:** _Ouran Kôkô Hosutobu_ (acka, _Ouran High School Host Club_), pertenece intelectualmente a _Bisuko Hatori_ (acka, _Bisco Hatori_). Los personajes de su tan popular serie sólo los estoy utilizando como medio de entretenimiento en mis FanFicion, por lo que no me están pagando por hacer esto.

_Advertencia:_

_Aquí traigo un segundo FanFiction sobre Tamaki. ¡No lo pude resistir! Además me percaté de que podía sacarle un poco más de provecho. ¡Espero que les guste mucho!_

_Me harán muy feliz si dejan un pequeño review :)_

**Padre e Hijo II**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

Somnoliento, el pequeño rubio de siete años despertó de su inminente siesta recargado de un árbol de cerezos en flor. Hacía calor en el jardín. Atardecía. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido; apenas recuerda haber saltado chapoteando al estanque del enorme jardín de su casa, cuando su mamá iba a sentarse agotada junto a su padre en el kiosko del jardín después de andar caminando por ahí

Se talló los ojitos con molestia y observó hacia el kiosko, esperanzado de encontrar a sus papás ahí pero, para su descontento, sólo encontró a su papá, serio y tranquilo, tomando té.

Desde que su nuevo _hermanito_ estaba en la panza de su mamá, ella solía pasar poco tiempo con él y ya casi no lo tomaba en brazos. A decir verdad, era una _petite soeur_. Al menos eso le había dicho _papa_.

No le desagradaba pasar tiempo con él, a menos que le entrara su idea de quererlo instruir en el mundo de los _Host_ (aunque no tenía ni idea de qué rayos era eso). Tampoco le agradaba cuando le entraban rachas de imaginación de lo más extrañas. Lo abrumaba y lo asustaba.

Con lentitud y somnolencia, se encaminó al kiosko, terriblemente mortificado de que su padre se pusiera muy _infantil_. _Cela était vrai_. Alcanzó a percibir el aroma del té que bebía su papá. Olía a vainilla, lavanda y jazmín en una proporción suave y sofisticada. Sí, definitivamente era un té demasiado francés; como su papá.

"¡_Papa_!" Exclamó el pequeño Isao mientras subía con valentía las escaleras del kiosko; observó a su padre sentado en la especie de comedor al aire libre que estaba en ese lugar. Su padre dejó en la mesa de cristal su taza de té y observó a su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Isao se detuvo. Cuando su padre se comportaba así, se veía muy bien. Al menos eso decía su mamá. Decía que se veía... maduro, gentil y varonil. Lo admiraba mucho pese al temor infundado. Cuando grande, tenía esperanzas en heredar ese tipo de características de él.

No así el resto de sus infantilismos que lo atemorizaban.

"¡Has despertado, dormilón!" Sonrió su padre con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro. Isao se sonrojó ligeramente apenado, mientras se tallaba la nariz con su bracito. "¿Quieres sentarte con tu papá a tomar té?" Tamaki le hizo una señal con la mano para sentarse a su lado. El pequeño ojiazul asintió y se encaminó a sentarse a su lado.

Sin ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de la consentidora _maman_ Haruhi que adoraba a Isao, Tamaki preparó el té de su hijo exactamente como le gustaba: dos de azúcar y tanta leche como para que el color del té fuera demasiado tenue.

Isao tomó su taza con la misma sofisticación con que lo hacía su padre y comenzó a beberlo. "¿Está bien el té?" preguntó Tamaki tratando de esconder una mueca esperanzada en su rostro. Haruhi le había dicho hacia tiempo que Isao, su propio hijo, detestaba sus ataques soñadores e infantiles. ¡Peor aún! Les temía en toda la extensión de la palabra.

No quería que su hijo le tuviese miedo. Él también lo adoraba como no se imaginaba.

Isao asintió enérgicamente mientras veía a su papá, como temiendo decirle algo. "El otro día, tío Hikaru y tío Kaoru me llevaron a Italia a tomar café de vainilla. ¿Por qué no tomamos café de vainilla?" Preguntó el pequeño rubio con toda la ingenuidad del mundo, dándole grandes sorbos a su té.

"Porque eres muy pequeño para tomar café, Isao. _Je dirai à ta mère_." Dijo Tamaki mientras se llevaba el borde de su taza de té a los labios. Bufó en silencio, molesto. Hikaru y Kaoru sí que sabían cómo malcriar a su hijo.

"_N'exagère pas, de plus il était délicieux_" Apuntó Isao mientras le daba un último sorbo a su té y veía a su papá "_papa, où une maman est-elle?_" Preguntó Isao mientras le daba un vistazo al jardín en pos de su mamá. Tamaki dejó escapar una risilla mientras extendía una fina servilleta blanca sobre el rostro de su hijo y lo limpió cuidadosamente.

"Tomando una siesta. Tu _petite soeur_ la deja muy cansada." Isao rechistó molesto ante la forma en que su padre lo limpiaba, por lo que Tamaki detuvo su labor.

"Midori-chan pronto nacerá, ¿Verdad, papá? Por eso mi mamá está tan cansada últimamente" Dijo Isao mientras veía a su papá con curiosidad. Tamaki asintió. "_pouvons-nous aller voir une maman?_" Preguntó el pequeño rubio mientras tomaba a su padre de la mano y lo halaba para salir del kiosko.

"Ya que remedio me queda..." Dijo Tamaki rendido y con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras era llevado por su hijo en dirección a la gran mansión.

No se imaginaba lo alegre que su papá, Tamaki Suoh, se sentía cuando Isao pasaba tiempo de calidad con él. Eran esa clase de momentos que Tamaki conservaría en su mente junto a todos los buenos tiempos con su familia, el Host Club, con su amada Haruhi... con sus hijos...

"Oye, papá..." La voz de niño de Isao irrumpió lo maduros pensamientos de Tamaki, quien apenas pudo atender al llamado de su hijo. "¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? ¿Cómo es que Midori-chan llegó a la panza de mamá?" El Host King se sonrojó ante la pregunta de su hijo.

Rápido, un truco rápido para evadir la pregunta. ¡Rápido, rápido! "Lo sabrás cuando seas grande" ¡Uff! ¡Eso había estado cerca!

"Está bien." Dijo Isao, conforme con la temporal respuesta a su pregunta. Entonces otra pregunta le llenó la cabeza. "_Et quand je croîtrai serai-je égal d'un sot que tu?_" El sudor frío recorrió la frente del Host King y lo hizo palidecer, pero no por nerviosismo, sino de coraje.

Uno de sus extraños cines mentales estaba a punto de dar lugar. ¡Nooooo! ¡Él no quería que su hijo fuera un Host del tipo _Akuma_! ¡Su hijo no debía ser como Hikaru o Kao...!

En medio de su delirio paternal, Tamaki paró en seco al sentir que su hijo tiraba de sus ropas. Había duda en sus ojos respecto a la pregunta que le había hecho. Había esa clase de temor que siempre le dedicaba explícitamente a él. No quería que su hijo le temiera por siempre... "No, Isao-chan. No lo serás." Le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

¡Bueno! No pediría más, ya que su pequeño Isao ya se parecía a él bastante: tenía sus ojos, su cabello, su apellido, tocaba el piano casi como un profesional, incluso hablaba el francés tan fluido como el japonés y era respetuoso y galante a su corta edad. No pedía ya más, incluso aunque su hijo no fuera Host... o fuera cualquier otra clase de Host y no el tipo principesco ridículo como él.

Isao apretó con fuerza la mano de su padre y luego sonrió.

Entonces, en una astuta jugada, Isao apresuró a cambiar el tema de conversación "¡¿Sabías, papá, que ayer aprendí a tocar _Le Coucou_ de Louis-Claude Daquin, _completa_!?" Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme mientras entraban a la casa.

"_Un bonheur! Je suis très orgueilleux de toi!_" Exclamó Tamaki mientras se dejaba llevar por su hijo en busca de Haruhi...

Dentro de sí mismo, Isao deseó con muchas ansias poder ser como su papá.

_**¿Owari?**_

**GLOSARIO: **

_**Petite soeur**_. Hermanita.

_**Cela était vrai.**_ Esa era la verdad.

_**Je dirai à ta mère.**_ Le diré a tu madre.

_**N'exagère pas, de plus il était délicieux.**_ No exageres, además estaba delicioso.

_**O**__**ù une maman est-elle?.**_ ¿Dónde está mamá?

_**Po**__**uvons-nous aller voir une maman?.**_ ¿Podemos ir a ver a mamá?

_**Et quand je croîtra**__**i serai-je égal d'un sot que tu?.**_ ¿Y cuándo crezca seré igual de tonto que tú?

_**Un bonheur! Je suis très orgueilleux de toi!.**_ ¡Felicidades! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

_**PS.**_ Espero que les haya gustado. Probablemente, en un futuro, me anime a escribir más, pero tampoco quiero comprometerme porque luego les quedo mal :S Espero que me dejen sus opiniones acerca de este Oneshot y que me digan qué tal les parece que me está saliendo la descripción de Tamaki. Se los agradeceré con todo mi corazón T.T

¡Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


End file.
